This Is Everything
by clouisewise
Summary: I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, and I am the benevolent ruler of the Candy Kingdom. I enjoy whistling and tea, spending time with my dear friends Finn and Jake, movies, and more than anything – science. I once had a friend, I once had a girlfriend, and there was once a vampire in my life that meant the world to me. But not anymore.
1. Prologue Part 1

The cool night air is nipping at the my heels as I speed through the confusing trails of the forest just beyond my castle walls. Clinging to the small scrap of paper I found pinned to the bureau in my bedchambers just a few hours ago, I am desperately trying to remember the exact location of the tree stump I am supposed to meet this note's mysterious sender at. For some reason I do not remember it being this far away from the castle proper...

I say mysterious as if I have no possible idea who could have left that note. As if I have no recollection of the dark and simple scent of licorice on the scrap of paper. As if I have no recognition of the hastily scrawled 'M' as the bottom of it.

Finally breaking through the foliage and into a small clearing, I see a solitary and familiar tree stump. And sitting upon that tree stump, her back turned to me, her hair spilling around her and to the ground like a spill of black ink, is none other than Marceline the Vampire Queen. Before I can even greet her, she turns to me and smiles, her fangs catching the glint of moonlight.

"Hello, Bonnibel."

"Marceline." Unamused as per usual, I continue to walk towards her. "Is there a reason that you decided to leave this note for me? Could you not have called me, or even just stayed and waited for me? If it is of such importance, you could have just waited."

"Sat around in that pink monstrosity you call your room for who knows how long? No way. Sneaking in to pin that note for you was hard enough."

Still less than amused, I roll my eyes at her and look around the clearing. "So what is it Marceline? What is so important that I had to come out here in the dead of night? In my pajamas?"

The vampire curls her lips upwards, and stands to capture my gaze and look me in the eyes. She leans close to me and smirks.

"We should hang out sometime, Bonnibel."

Not sure what to say, we hold our positions awkwardly for a few moments. Marceline and I have been acquaintances for quite some time now, our positions as royalty resulting in me meeting her at a relatively young age. Almost 16 now, I have seen the monarch at various meetings and councils. We have always been civil at the least, but friendly at the most. Which is why, standing here in the middle of the forest in the dead of night in my pajamas and no shoes on, I am finding it difficult to find an answer to her very casual phrased request to spend more time together.

"Hang out?"

Marceline laughs, and slowly raises off the ground as she speaks. "Yes, princess. Hang out. You know, do stuff other than attend meetings and solve formulas and attend to all the ridiculous problems of your precious candy folk. See a movie or go to a concert or something. Hang out."

Still skeptical, but my scientific nature making me a little more than intrigued, I look up and follow her with my eyes as she slowly floats around me.

"...Okay, Marceline." I begin tentatively, "We should do that. Hang out, that is."

"Really?", she beams. "You mean it?"

"Absolutely. I have not found myself doing something other than the aforementioned activities for quite some time now. A change of scenery might be good for me."

Rather quickly, the vampire queen falls to the ground and lands on her feet with a quiet _thud_. She grabs me by the hand, looking at me with a large, toothy, fangy grin.

"Good! What a better time to start than right now?"

Before I have the chance to argue, Marceline is raising us both off of the ground and into the night sky.

"Marceline!", I yell. "What in all of Ooo are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Right now? Put you down _right now_?" She slowly begins to loosen her grip on my hand, my fingers beginning to slip almost immediately.

"No! No no! Get closer to the ground first, please! Then please put me down! Please, Marceline!"

Ignoring my pleas, she simply laughs. Thankfully, she does return her firm grip on my hand though. Making the rather ill-planned decision to look down, I see the trees of the forest passing by quickly beneath my feet and fade to the flat and swaying grass of the grasslands. Slowly, the gaudy and thick-hearted noises that I can only assume to be coming from a multitude of guitars and other instruments begins to fill my ears. I look back up at Marceline, who's grin has turned into another large smile. She is slowly bobbing her head in time with the music that is playing. The monarch looks down and catches my gaze, though I tried very hard to look away in time. She simply continues smiling.

In moments we have reached the outskirts of a very large collection of people, I even spy some candy people in the crown, that are all surrounding a raised and very well lit stage. We touch down, Marceline making sure I didn't tumble once being on solid ground again. I look around at the group, all clad in black and ripped clothing, some of them with their hair in colorful vertical styles I have never seen before.

"Marceline!", I whine more than say. "I am hardly dressed for such an occasion!" I gesture down to my light pink sleep shorts and pale yellow hoodie, making sure to wiggle my dirty and bare toes to emphasize the fact that I am indeed barefoot.

"Hmm," the vampire looks thoughtful as she stares me up and down. Longer than I am accustomed to, and I am very happy when she finally averts her gaze to her own apparel. She is wearing a pair of grey jeans that, honestly, could have been painted onto her body they are so tight, along with a faded black t-shirt and a leather jacket, all accentuated with a pair of red high-rise boots. "You're right."

She takes off her leather jacket and shoves it towards me. Then, pulls a hair tie from the painted-onto-her-skin jeans and places it in my still extended hand.

"Put the jacket on. Put your hair up. No shoes makes you punk rock, princess. Let's do this!"

Not sure what else to do, now that I am already out here in the middle of the grasslands, I put the leather jacket on over my yellow hoodie and pull my hair back into the messy ponytail.

"Better?" I say quietly, almost positive that there is no way I look at all acceptable for this type of occasion, even with the slight adjustments to my look. Marceline just smiles.

"Much. C'mon, Bonnibel!" She grabs gently me by the wrist and leads me through the crowd to the front of the stage.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Exhausted, I bid Peppermint Butler a good night and enter my bedchambers. I shut the heavy door behind me with a relieving _thud _and lock it immediately. A long day of law making and delegation for my kingdom has left me drained in virtually every way possible. Ever since my 16th birthday, when I officially took over as the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, my days have been tedious and filled with nothing but dutiful ruling. All work and no play, however, is even beginning to wear on _me_, who as a child would rather being playing around with derivatives and discovering what I could with my chemistry set than playing games with the other children. I slowly kick off my shoes and peel my stockings off, then shimmy out of the pink gown I had been wearing as I walk up to the dresser across the room. After placing my tiara on it's pillow, I open up the bottom drawer and pull out a pair of sleep shorts and a familiar black t-shirt. The black t-shirt from many months ago, when Marceline and I hung out for the first time at the concert in the grasslands.

We had hung out many times since then, and have become rather close as a result. Which was nice, as I don't have time to maintain most friendships or relationships, let alone form new ones. Marceline, who has been on tour with her band for the past 3 weeks, has always been very understanding of my hectic schedule. We generally make time to hang out late at night, after I have finished my duties as princess and she has woken up enough to not be a she-beast to be around.

Smiling to myself as I slip the shirt on, I walk over to the window and unlock it. Though I am not sure when Marceline will be returning from her tours in the Nightosphere, I always unlock my window at night in case she decides to drop by.

I walk over to my bed and settle myself on top of the covers and lean against the headboard. From the bed side table to my right, I pull out a copy of an old text on Zanoids and begin reading. I am far too invested and interested in my book to hear the window creak open, but the cool air rushing in is enough to pull me away from the book. Smiling as I do so, because I already know what to expect, I look up to see my dear friend Marceline, loafing around in the air on her back with her bass guitar in her hands. Wearing her signature red books with a beat up striped sweater and a simple pair of blue jeans, the only major difference in her appearance since the last time I had seen her is that half of her hair is shaved. Peculiar.

"How's it hanging, bubblebrain?", she says with a crooked grin, one fang poking out from her upturned lips.

Feigning annoyance, I simply roll my eyes. But it's hard to hold back my delighted grin. I quickly set my text on the table and run up to Marceline, pulling her from the air and into a tight hug by her hands.

"It is nice to see you as well, Marceline!"

We sit on the floor for a while, her fingers lazily plucking the strings of her bass as she tells me about her three weeks on tour, about the fight she got into with her father, about the bet she lost that resulted in half of her hair being shaved off. We laugh a lot as she recalls her antics, and she laughs a lot when I express my frustration over all the hard work I have been doing for the Candy Kingdom.

"You don't understand, Marceline! We actually had to call an emergency meeting yesterday because someone ate cookies from the royal pantry. A 5 hour long emergency meeting!"

Marceline is in stitches, and I cross my arms across my chest and sigh heavily.

"Bonnibel, you are in charge here. Tell those delicious candy people of yours to take a few chill pills, man. They are way too high strung for my taste."

"...Well they are made of sugar, Marce."

She hits me with the pillow that she was sitting on, which results in an all out pillow war the likes of which the Candy Kingdom has probably never seen. When all is said and done, my bedchambers are in ruins, pillows are strewn about the room, the blankets on the bed and disheveled, and a very hot and sweaty pair of monarchs and catching their breath on the bed. Well, I'm watching my breath anyways, as Marceline doesn't really _breathe_. When I can finally formulate a sentence without wheezing, I turn my head to the side to look at the vampire and smile at her. She looks at me, and returns my smile.

"I am glad you are back, Marceline. I missed your company. And you."

Quickly, she smile leaves her face and she looks away from me, a faint blush rushing to her blue-grey cheeks. (Which leads me to wonder, can vampires even blush? As there is no blood flow, how would she blush? But, I decide to save my inquiry for later.) Suddenly confused, I prop myself up on my elbow and rest my head on my hand, all the while looking at her.

"Marceline?", I question. She continues to avoid my gaze. As we sit there in silence, me looking at her intensely the whole time, I become aware that maybe what I said was inappropriate, and feel incredibly sorry. I flop back down onto the bed and lay on my back, careful to only look up at the ceiling. Another few painfully silent minutes pass before Marceline clears her throat. She mumbles something inaudible, just loud enough of a whisper for me to hear but far to quiet to me to be able to distinguish. I return to my previous position on my elbow and eye her careful.

"I'm sorry?"

Marceline closes her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh, then brings up her hands to cover her eyes. Without removing her hands, she clears her throat again. The blush-that-can't-possibly-be-blush returns to her cheeks.

"I missed you too, Bonnibel..."

I smile at her, though she can't see it, and quickly scramble to sit on top of her. The motion causes her to move her hands from her eyes, a shocked look on her face. Seeing a perfect opportunity to tease my dear friend, I grab the pillow I was resting my head on and grip it firmly in my hand.

"Tell me how much you missed me, Marcie."

"No lumping way, bubblebutt, get off of me", she seethes as she rolls her eyes at me. I know better though, and raise the pillow above my head, threatening to bring it down.

"Come on, Marceline, tell me how much you missed me and my fantastic sense of humor, how much you missed hanging out with me even though I probably totally dampen your cool girl style. Tell me how much you wished you were hanging out with me and not with you silly band guys!"

I am laughing hysterically at this point, enjoying the fact that Marceline looks completely devastated under me, more and more uncomfortable with every word that comes out of my mouth. The blush-not-blush is become a deeper color by the second, and it is just making me laugh harder. I almost never get the opportunity to tease Marceline, usually it is the other way around.

"Do you really want me to tell you how much I missed you, Bonnibel? Are you sure?"

Still laughing, I choke out a quiet "yes".

"Better yet," she says thoughtfully, bringing her hand up to rub her chin, "how about I show you, huh? How about I show you how much I missed spending time with my _favorite_ princess?"

Confused at the statement, I immediately stop laughing.

"What do you mean show m-"

But before I can finish my inquiry, Marceline has quickly sat up and captured my lips in a soft kiss. I revel in the way her lips are soft and firm, the way she tastes the way she smells – like sunset and dusk, like rainclouds parting on a starry night, like licorice and root beer – and before I even have a chance to process it, I open my eyes and she is gone. The window is open and the curtains are billowing in the night wind. I go to the window to try to catch a glimpse of her, but she has already flown out of sight.

What the glob just happened...?


	3. Prologue Part 3

Several days have passed since I have seen Marceline. Since her return from the Nightosphere, since the pillow fight... since the kiss. As per usual, life in the Candy Kingdom has dragged on. I have spent the days drafting laws and lording over civil matters of the candy people, and nights with my window open almost praying for that cold rush of air that accompanies Marceline's entry. But the days and nights had passed slowly and tediously without sight of my dear vampire friend, and now a week has passed. Before retiring to my bedchambers this evening, I write a simple note to her and hand it off to a Banana Guard with a very specific instruction of pinning it to the door of her house. The note reads simply "_Meet me at the stump at midnight tomorrow night. You know the one. B_" - the exact same words as the note Marceline had left on my bureau almost a year ago. The note that began our friendship.

Slipping out of my gown and into my pajamas the following night, I quietly sneak out of my bedchambers and through the castle corridors, avoid the guards, and go through a secret door in the castle walls. Nervously I walk the path to the old tree stump, finding it much more easily this time than the first time I had met Marceline here. I sit upon it, going over my plan a thousand times in my mind so that I can be sure that everything goes as planned. In the days I have had alone to think about the preceeding events, I have discovered a lot about myself and my emotions, and how I feel about Marceline and I's friendship. Of course, many many hours of research in the great libraries of the Candy Kingdom have helped me come to the conclusion I have drawn. I sigh, hope that everything goes well, and check my watch – 11:57. Now all I can do is wait...

What feels like an eternity passes before I allow myself to check my watch again – 12:12 and still no Marceline. Discouraged, and honestly a little saddened by her deciding not to show up, I slowly stand and begin to make my way back to the Candy Kingdom. As I reach the end up the clearing, however, something small and solid hits me in the back and falls to the ground with a soft _thud_. Looking down the see what it was, a completely grey apple rolls to a stop at my foot. Happier than I can imagine, I turn around to see Marceline floating just above the ground on the opposite side of the clearing with a basket of apples in one hand, and her axe bass strapped to her back, pajama clad and (ironically) not wearing any shoes.

"I didn't steal these, if that's what you're thinking."

We smile at each other, both knowing that she definitely stole the apples.

"How are you doin', Bonnie?"

I just continue to smile, and start walking over to where Marceline is floating. Grabbing in hands in a familiar fashion, I pull her down and towards me, surprising both her and myself when our lips touch. We linger in the kiss for a moment, probably due more to the shock of it all than anything else, and I can happily say that the vampire is still there when I open my eyes.

"I am doing much better now."


	4. Prologue Part 4

Marceline and I, after much discussion on the matter, began a very slow moving relationship. Our routine doesn't change much from what we had arranged before – I work tediously for my kingdom during the days, Marceline sleeps. Then during the few hours of the evening in which our free time overlaps, before I am forced to retire due to sheer exhaustion and before Marceline must attend to the affairs of the vampires or go to band practice, she will sneak in through my open window and we will talk. And cuddle. And do what Marceline has recently begun calling 'make-out', though I don't quite understand the name for it. I can't say I'm complaining, though – this poorly named activity is definitely my favorite of the night.

I have found myself missing my vampire more and more during the daytime hours that we are not together. I also am displaying an array of symptoms when she is near that are leading me to believe that this simple relationship that we have been involved in for the past few months is leading to something much more serious than I am willing to admit. On top of the heat that rushes to my cheeks, the sweaty palms I exhibit when she is near, the dizziness and lightheadedness I undergo when her fingertips dare to dip under the hem of my t-shirt and stroke the skin of my stomach they find there... I can't concentrate during my meetings, during my councils and townspeople gatherings, I find myself daydreaming of the night before. I find myself constantly thinking of her crooked smile, one fang religiously hanging out, her dark and caring eyes, her hair always falling around us, the simple melodies she plays for me until I fall asleep. And all of this is very sweet, all of this is surrounding me in a very loving feeling at almost all times, but none of this is conducive for ruling a kingdom. A needy kingdom. I decide almost immediately that these matters need to be addressed.

That night when Marceline drifted through the window, she was understandably shocked when she caught site of me sitting in the corner of the room at my desk. Ditching my usual black t-shirt and shorts for a simple tanktop and sleep pants, all topped with my favorite lab coat and my glasses perched carefully on my nose, I was sitting up straight with a small smile on my face.

"Marceline, I am glad you are here. We have to talk."

Raising an eyebrow at me, she slowly floats over to my desk and plops down into the chair across from me. She looks worried, but I smile wider at her in an attempt to ease some of her discomfort.

"This is nothing bad, Marce. I royal promise. It is just very important, and it needs to be discussed, before our usually nightly activities begin. Otherwise I fear we won't actually discuss the matter."

Skeptically, she offers me a small smile in return, "Okay... what's up, sugar?"

I slide a packet of carefully bound papers towards my vampire, which she dutifully picks up. She reads the title of the packet outload, looking confused.

"'High Oxytocin Levels: What This Means For Us'. Are you seriously about to make me read a paper?"

"Please. Just read on. It isn't very long."

We sit in silence and Marceline reads the papers. I watch her face as her expression changes, the way her eyebrows knit together when she gets confused, the way she bites her lip as she reads, the way her eyes read and reread certain words. As she finishes the packet, she quietly closes it and places it back on the desk.

"Okay... I didn't understand a single word of that. Do me a favor and, uh, dumb that down for me."

I smile at her affectionately. "I don't need to dumb it down. I'm sorry, Marceline, I didn't mean to write it as if it was a research paper. It is just the only way I know."

"I know, bubblebrain. I, however, can't read all that science mumbo jumbo. So let's start from the beginning – what's up, Bonnibel?"

She leans forward and rests her elbows on the desk, her face in her hands. Before beginning, I meet her half way and place a simple and loving kiss on her soft lips. As I pull back, my vampire is smiling wholeheartedly at me, and I can't help but smile back. As I return to my previous position, sitting straight up in my desk chair, I clear my thoat.

"Simply said, I think I am in love with you. And that packet simply outlined what are options are from this moment on."

Still on her elbows, her expression drops. Eyes blank, jaw slack, she is staring at me. Holding my ground, I just stare back. I knew it would be hard for her to process, any type of emotion display is a little difficult for Marceline, but I expected more a reaction than this. I expected a reaction period.

"Marceline, this is simply another thing we much discuss and come to an agreement on. As we are both monarchs, we should discuss what this means for us."

"No, Bonnibel", she says simply. She shakes her head.

I cock my head to the side, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "No?"

"You can't be in love with me. You can't. So don't. Don't fall in love with me. _Please_."

"That is unreasonable, Marceline. It is unreasonable to ask me to just stop feeling something, I can't help it. Emotions can't be helped."

Marceline leans back. She shakes her head again and crosses her arms, a stern look on her face.

"Bonnibel you are just barely 17 years old. I'm almost 1,000. And you can't love me. Because no one can love me. Because I can't love anyone. It's too hard to live forever, and know that if I fall in love with you or you fall in love with me or we fall in love with each other, like, I'm doing to have to watch you d- I mean, everything will change sooner or later. And that's not fair to you."

Confused, I stand and try to walk up to Marceline but she floats just ouch of reach. The look on her face is a combination of fear and anger, and her eyes scream that she wants to say so much more. But she won't.

"I'm sorry but if you mean that, Bonnibel, if you mean that you love me, we can't do this anymore."

"What?", I shout, suddenly angry. "What do you mean? This is the opposite of what is supposed to happen Marceline, this is not how this is supposed to go!"

"You can't plan everything out like that, Bonnibel. I hate to say it but you don't know everything. And you don't know anything about love. I am so, so sorry..."

Slowly, and before I can even begin to express the anger that is brewing inside me, Marceline gently kisses my cheek and leaves. In just under 10 minutes, I told Marceline that I was in love with her... and in response, she left. Too confused still to really be angry and too shocked to cry, I slip out of my lab coat, place my glasses on the desk, and curl up on my bed. Hours of sleeplessness pass, and soon the tears come. Quietly, and for the first time in my 17 years, I cry myself to sleep.


	5. Prologue Part 5

I called Marceline every single day, at least once, between my meetings or before I went to bed. I always left my window unlocked, just in case. I wear that distasteful black band t-shirt to sleep almost every night now, and hold the pillow she used to sleep on close to me when I am fighting back tears and begging sleep to come. I even escaped one night and traveled to where Marceline lived, only to discover that she had packed up and left. Nothing but an empty house remained. To distract myself from the ache in my chest and the constant pounding in my head, I busy myself with the matters of the Candy Kingdom. Now that Finn, a young boy, and Jake, his canine companion, are around, I spend a lot of time with them as well. He is young, maybe 12 or 13, but he is funny and brave. A champion indeed – he has saved my kingdom, and myself, from many dangers in the months since Marceline had left. Now that I wasn't the Vampire Queen's love interest, I seemed to be getting a lot more threats than before... go figure.

Slowly, everything dulled. I won't say that it is gone, but it is bearable now. It has been so long since she has left and no one has either seen or heard from her even once. A rumor that she was in the Fire Kingdom surfaced several months ago, but it was unfounded. My 18th birthday is drawing near, and many more doors will open for me as a ruler on that day. A week after my birthday, I will be attending my first Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty, and much is to be done before that day – I am both excited and nervous, and thankfully far too busy to even think of the vampire queen that quickly changed my life and just as quickly left.

I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, I am the benevolent ruler of the Candy Kingdon, I am 17 years old for 17 more days. I enjoy whistling and tea, spending time with my dear friends Finn and Jake, movies, and more than anything – science. I once had a friend, I once had a girlfriend, there was once a vampire in my life that meant the world to me. But not anymore.

**THIS IS EVERYTHING**  
An Adventure Time Fanfiction

by  
Calliope L. Wise


	6. Chapter 1: Insomnia

I can't sleep. Face down on the bed, holding a pillow over my head, I am doing everything I can think of to force myself into sleeping. Tomorrow is the big day, my 18th birthday, and I can't tell if I am more excited or terrified for what is going to happen. There will be a grand celebration, and all of the royalty of Ooo is expected to be in attendance. There will be a feast, the crowning ceremony, and lastly a ball. It will be a long and strenuous day... which is why I would really appreciate being able to get a good night's rest beforehand. Alas, it doesn't seem like this is going to happen.

Sighing, I throw the pillow across the room and kick the blanket off of my feet before rolling over and swinging my legs off the side of the bed. If I can't sleep, I might as well try to get some work done. I look up at the open window and notice the chill in the air as I watch the curtains billow inward from the cool winds outside. I walk over to the window and shut it, leaving it unlocked, and slowly trudge over to my desk. Neatly stacked there, in folders labeled 'incoming' and 'outgoing', are various Candy Kingdom doctrines and other paperwork that either needed or still need my attention. I bypass them, however, and pull a small notebook out from the first drawer – in it are my various equations, projects, all things scientific and mathematical that I am trying my hardest to take care of in my spare time.

Spare time. What a joke.

An hour or so must have passed before I fell asleep, finally, only to be woken up a short time later by the early morning castle staff waking up and beginning their rounds through the corridors. It is early, far too early for the sun to be up, and I am reluctant to open my eyes. When I do, however, face flat down on my desk in a puddle of my own drool (lovely), I see a small envelope perched neatly against my 'incoming' papers stack. It is blank, no writing of any kind. I assume, of course, that one of the early morning maids or perhaps even Peppermint Butler snuck into my bedchambers during the short time I was asleep and left a birthday card for me. Smiling, I sit up and wipe my face with the back of my sleeve, then grab the note. I remove the card from the envelope – it is simple, no words like the envelope, and has a picture of a strawberry on the cover. Intrigued, I slowly open the card. And regret it almost instantaneously. I drop it to the desk where it falls open and quickly look over to the once-closed window, the curtains once again billowing inward with the cools winds from the grasslands. Shakingly, nervously, I fall back into the chair and pick the note up one more time, to be positive that I read it correctly the first time. There, sprawled hastily in pen on the inside cover, is _Happy Birthday Bonnibel_. Signed, just as hastily, with a simple yet oh-so-familiar _M_.

* * *

Resisting the urge to perform every scientific test I can think of on the letter in an attempt to learn anything I can about it's whereabouts, I immediately (once I regain my composure and steady my breathing, that is) call for Peppermint Butler. Shortly, right on time, there are three small knocks on my door.

"You may come in, Peppermint."

Slowly, the door opens and in walks my dutiful assistant, Peppermint Butler, in his signature blue suit. In his hands he has a beautiful bouquet of light pink roses, which he sets down on the desk in front of me.

"Good morning, your majesty. These are from Ice King, I believe."

Flat faced, I eye them up and down. On any other day I would have demanded they be thrown out. Then burnt. But today, I will accept the flowers. I have much bigger matters on my plate today.

"They are lovely. Thank you Peppermint. Now, I have a small favor of you to ask. And it is indeed a job for only you and the Banana Guards to know about, do you understand?"

He nods, and knowing I can trust him more than anyone, I continue.

"It seems that Marceline, the queen of the vampires, has at some point very recently returned to Ooo. I need the Banana Guards, through your direction of course, to investigate this matter."

Peppermint looks at me sternly, him being the only person to be aware of what happened so long ago between Marceline and myself. I am sure he has not forgotten the many nights he was awoken by my cries, the many times he held my hand, the hours spent listening to all the things I wish that I could say to her in person. To this day, he will unlock my window if one of the maids or guards locks it.

"Do you think that is a good idea, Princess?"

"Yes", I say while nodding, probably more to convince myself than to convince him. "I do not want any unexpected surprises tonight. The Banana Guards are to find her, and report back to me with their findings."

"And this is for the good of the kingdom, my lady?"

Looking down, I fiddle with the papers on my desk. I bite the inside of my lip and take a deep breath before once again steadying and looking up to meet his gaze.

"It is for the good of myself. And I would do no more to hurt myself than I would to hurt my kingdom. I have learned that lesson already."

* * *

The remainder of the day, despite my exhaustion, frustration, and high emotions, went off without a hitch. The Banana Guards were busy with the task I had charged them via Peppermint Butler, which freed me up from worrying so grossly about the whereabouts of a certain vampire. I spent the remainder of my morning in the royal garden enjoying tea and chatter with Lady Rainicorn, then to the basement of the castle where my lab is located to work on whatever I could get done before the evening's festivities. Time dipped by slowly, painfully slow, and it seemed like an eternity had passed before a guard had come into my lab to inform me that Peppermint Butler was awaiting my arrival in my bedchambers to help me prepare for the celebration.

I traveled quickly up the steps that led to the basement and through the castle's corridors, thinking that if Peppermint Butler was waiting for me it had to be with the news and discoveries he and the Banana Guards had made. Unfortunately, he had little to tell me – Marceline had indeed returned to Ooo very recently, and has been causing her typical brand of chaos through the grasslands since her return.

"She evicted your friends, Finn the human and Jake the dog, from their treehouse, only to end up residing in a small house located in a cave not far from the castle. The guards traveled there, but found that she was not there."

Brows furrowed, I had more questions than I could voice. Deciding not to voice any of them at all, I simply nodded my head, urging Peppermint Butler to continue. However, he shuffled awkwardly on his feet and twiddled his tiny thumbs. Realizing that he had nothing more to share, I sighed and bowed my head.

"Thank you Peppermint. I appreciate your hard work and diligence. If you do not mind, I suppose I should prepare for tonight's celebration."

Looking up at him and smiling, though I can feel that it does not reach my eyes, I see him smile sadly back at me. He bows and turns to leave, but stops just before crossing the threshold and turns to me.

"Happy birthday, Princess."


	7. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday

After Peppermint Butler left, I had very little time to prepare for the festivities of the evening. I quickly showered and changed into the pink gown that had been laid out for me by the maids, carefully tying the multiple ribbons that ran along the back off the dress and up to my arms. Deciding high heels were pointless, as they can't be seen due to the length of the dress, I settle for flats. I put on a simple necklace and carefully brush my hair before gingerly placing my tiara on my head. _This is it_, I think, and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I make my way through the corridors and through the side door of the palace to the outside of the main doors to the castle, where I am to await Peppermint Butler announcing my entrance.

Standing outside the doors, I listen closely to the commotion going on inside. There is an uproar of happy chatter from what I am sure is a large portion of the population of Ooo. Nervously, I pace in front of the large doors as I wait for Peppermint Butler to quiet the crowd. I don't have to wait long, however, as I hear him clear his throat almost immediately. Right on time, as per usual.

"Attention, please, lady and gentleman of Ooo!"

The chatter stops, and I can hear the shuffle of feet. Mentally, I prepare for this long and awkward walk through the grand room and up to the throne. So long as I do not trip on this elaborate gown along the way, everything should be fine. I hope.

"May I present to you, her royal highness, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom."

The doors open slowly, and I put on my best smile. There are many familiar faces in the crowd – a multitude of candy people, Finn and Jake, Lady Rainicorn, the princess from Lumpy Space, the Ice King even – and just as many faces that I do not recognize. Still smiling, my cheeks sore already, I make my way through the room and finally up to the thrown at the far end. There stands Peppermint Butler on a raised podium just before the chair itself, a barely visible tear in his eye. He bows and kisses my hand as I extend it to him, then we both turn to face the crowd.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum, on this – the 18th celebration of your birth – do you accept this crown and title, along with the responsibilities that accompany it?"

I clear my throat, surprisingly not nervous at all. I suppose that after you've been ruling a kingdom for 2 years, putting an even _more_ official title on it is little more than just that – a title.

"I do."

"Do you vow to place the well-being and safety of the kingdom above all, to keep it's best interests at heart? Do you vow to never intentionally hurt the kingdom as a whole in any way?"

"I do."

"And do you, Bonnibel Bubblegum, accept this role knowing that should you choose to marry – regardless of it to be fellow nobility or royalty or not – the kingdom shall always be first and foremost?"

Hesitating for the slightest second before I answer, I imagine the late nights with Marceline whispering in my ear as I pretended to sleep. Whispering promises of taking care of me, of taking away the stress this kingdom caused me, of making me her world... Of putting me first, forever. She could say the words but never commit. She could portray her love to me but never confess it. And she ran away the second something more than simply words were required of her. I needed to learn from that the way I have learned from every other experience I have encountered in my short life. If I love this kingdom, I need to commit to it. I need to protect it and care for it, unconditionally. I need to love it.

"I do."

Smiling at me proudly, my dutiful and humble assistant bows his head at me. I return the bow and hold it – he then takes the simple tiara I have been wearing off of my head and replaces it with a larger crown with a large turquoise jewel at the top. I stand slowly, adjusting to the added weight on top of my head, and turn again to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, benevolent ruler of the Candy Kingdom."

* * *

Immediately after the crowning ceremony, we were all seated for an elaborate feast. Many people came up to me and congratulated me, shaking my hand and offering me many gifts which I humbly accepted. Finn, Jake, and their companion BMO made me a music video, the Ice King made an ice sculpture (how appropriate), Lady Rainicorn got me several t-shirts... various guests handed me flowers and bottles of perfumes, and I received more birthday cards than I can count.

At the end of the feast, the room was rather quickly cleaned and cleared by the Banana Guards and just as quickly reassembled to accommodate the ball. Many people took to the dance floor right away and were having the time of their lives – myself included. After dancing for a short while, however, the heat generating on the dance floor was becoming unbearable, and I excused myself to grab a drink and cool off. I retrieved some punch and took a seat at a vacant table, smiling as I watched my friends dance and laugh. Finn the human, looking rather dapper in his suit and bow tie, walks over and takes a seat next to me.

"How's it going, PB?"

I smile back at him, and take another sip of my punch before answering.

"It is going wonderfully, Finn! Thank you so much for coming, I cannot wait to watch the music video you boys made me later tonight."

He blushes. Before I can respond, he pulls me into a quick and awkward hug. I gently return the hug, not wanting to be impolite, but quickly excuse myself to get some air. Peppermint Butler catches up to me before I can reach the door, however, sweating and looking rather frantic.

"Princess! I must beg of you to not go outside."

"Oh?", I cock my head to the side and eye him, confused. "And why is that Peppermint? I promise to only step out for a moment."

"Princess, the guards just informed me that they spotted the vampire flying overhead just a moment ago and disappear into the forest to the east of the castle."

Not waiting to hear his pleas or argument, and deciding that thinking too much about this is probably not a good idea, I rush out of the castle doors and run straight for the gate in the castle walls that leads to the forest. I didn't even bother to place my cup down, dropping it on the floor of the grand room as I fled despite Peppermint Butler's pleas.

If Marceline is in the forest, I can only hope she will be in the one place she knows I will look for her. I make a beeline for the old, singular tree trunk in the center of the forest.


	8. Chapter 3: Unexpected

Doing my best to ignore the scrapes and cuts that I am receiving on my ankles and calves, and the fact that my once beautiful and elegant ball gown is currently being ripped to shreds, I sprint through the overgrowth of the forest in an attempt to reach that familiar tree stump as fast as possible. I haven't been out here in a while, and it's pretty evident that no one else has either – the thorns and bushes have overgrown, making the clearing a lot harder to find than it used to be. When I finally break through the branches and find the clearing, all of my energy and enthusiasm is suddenly replaced by an almost paralyzing fear. Sitting there on the stump, wearing ripped jeans and a flannel, her hair finally grown back out on the half that was shaved so long ago, and looking directly at me, is none other than Marceline the Vampire Queen.

Unmoving, we stare at each other a moment. A strange combination of anger, relief, frustration and deep confusion are making it impossible for me to speak just yet. A million questions are surging through my mind, the emotions making it difficult for me to decide if I should cry, if I should run across the clearing and slap her across her face, or if I should close the distance between us and pull her close enough to me that she won't be able to leave that way again. Over a year's worth of emotions are running through me, and I'm getting dizzy from it. Marceline, on the other hand, looks blank, her dark eyes expressionless as she takes in what has to be my very, very off putting appearance. My dress shredded, my hair disheveled, cheeks flushed and panting from the run from the castle, I am sure I look lumping awful.

"Nice dress, Bonnibel", she says simply. She keeps her expression blank, eyeing me up and down slowly.

Immediately anger takes over and I stomp across the clearing to jab her in the chest with my finger. Her eyes widen and she instinctively leans back, but surprisingly stays firmly on the ground and does not speak.

"How dare you!," I practically scream at her. "How dare you come here on this, of all days. And how dare you insult me, miscreant. How dare you address me so informally!"

She rolls her eyes, raises a hang to firmly grip the finger digging into her chest, and removes it. She then stands, her eyes drilling holes into me.

"Address you informally? What the glob, _princess_? First off, you look _ridiculous_. How do you expect me to take you seriously when you look like you just crawled out of a cave somewhere?"

Even angrier now, I let out a frustrated shriek and turn to pace around the clearing. Marceline begins to hover now, and slowly follows me around in circles. I pace the circle several times before calming myself enough to speak. I feel the vampire behind me with every step, keeping her distance but none the less there to watch me.

"Why are you here, Marceline?", I finally sigh and break the silence. Arms crossed, I wheel around to where Marceline is floating just a few inches off of the ground. There is finally an expression on her face, and even more than that – she's crying. Slowly at first, but quickly the tears begin to fall freely down her face to the ground below, and she is looking at me with sad eyes.

"I left."

She says this quietly, simply, and I am not sure how to respond. I take a small step towards her, arms still crossed and brows knit. She is looking down, avoiding eye contact. A small sniffle escapes.

"I left, and I did a lot of bad stuff."

She lowers herself, hitting the ground with a small _thud_. Slowly, she sets herself on the ground and sits with her legs crossed before me. Still unsure of how to take all of this, of if I should maintain anger or try to feign understanding, I take a few steps closer and sit a few feet in front of her. I am angry, so angry, I am mad enough at her to hit her, scratch her, to spit in her face, to shove her out into sunlight even if only just for a split second. But I am also curious. I crave an explanation for this, as I do all things I just don't understand. My scientific nature be damned, something tells me I will regret not listening to Peppermint back at the palace.

"Why, Marceline? Why did you leave?"

She looks up at me, her face streaked with tears.

"When you're going to live forever, Bonnibel, the idea of loving someone that's not is unbearable."

She speaks simply, and the comment falls on my ears heavy as lead. Marceline was so short before, she was so quick to leave without explaining her actions and suddenly, everything made sense. Why she ran, and why she ran so quickly. I scoot closer to her and expend a hand to her cheek, cradling her beautiful face in my hand. She signs and leans into the touch, closing her eyes for a second before looking up at me again.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnibel. I was scared, and I'm still scared... but I ran and I did bad things and the whole time all I could think about was your stupid pink room and the way your stupid eyes sparkle and your stupid smile."

She raises her hand and places it over mine on her face. Her hands are soft, as soft as I remember. My head is swimming. But I must maintain my composure. _Remember, Bonnie, this girl broke your heart_. _You had barely even said the word 'love' and she was gone_.

"Bonnie, please let me make this up to you."

The words are caught in my throat, the tears are welling, and (surprising even myself) I shake my head no.

"I can't, Marceline. I'm sorry."

"What?", she says, complete disbelief dripping off of the word. "Why? Please tell me you still... lo- well. That you still want me."

Of course I want to. I want to pull her close to me and kiss her, taste the sunset and rainclouds on her lips, look into her dark eyes and tell her how much I missed her, give her parts of me no one else will ever have, finally make the steps we never made before and wake up in the morning still tangled in the sheets and watch her sleep for hours, push stray strands of soft blank-ink tangles from her face and kiss her cheek as she begins to wake up. I want to tell her I love her a thousands times, forever be saying the words to her, making up for the time I lost. I fell for her so hard and she left so quickly that I didn't even have time to begin to process what it was I was feeling – but here she is and all I want to do is explore that feeling I have had to fight so hard to push away. To forget.

"It isn't that, Marceline. It's that I have responsibilities now, and those responsibilities demand sacrifice."

I think of the Candy Kingdom, of the vows I had literally just taken. I think of Peppermint's questioning of me earlier, questioning whether or not I had the kingdom's best interests at heart. Marceline is sobbing now, leaning so hard into my hand that I fear pulling away would cause her to fall to the cold, wet grass. There has been a lot of Marceline running away in our friendship, in our relationship... And keeping my beloved kingdom's best interests at heart means keeping my own interests at heart. And I can't let myself feel the way I do about the vampire queen only to have her run away again. However, I can't imagine my life without her, even if I have to accept nothing more than friendship from her.

"But," I move my other hand up to cup the other side of her face, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall and forcing a gentle smile, "maybe we can hang out sometime?"


	9. Chapter 4: Just Friends

Blinking slowly, Marceline doesn't avert her gaze from me.

"Hang out?", she says slowly, unsure.

I smile at her kindly, and place my hands on either of her slender shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. The question sounds so naïve coming from Marceline, the self proclaimed queen of being a badass. I stifle a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, Marceline. Hang out. Go to a concert, or perhaps the cinema."

She slowly returns my smile, the tears finally slowing. As I am looking at her, a year's worth of questions and desires are surging through me – why did you have to leave, where did you go, why are you back now, what makes you think I would just forgive you after all this time, what makes you think I wasn't in absolute agony after you left so abruptly, and for more or less more reason? - it's a wonder I am at all able to control myself around her, her eyes drilling holes into me and her lips just more than a breath away from mine. They are red, surprisingly red for someone that isn't living, and they look so soft and inviting. I remember times she would literally have to pry me off of her in order for one of us to finally take leave and attend to our duties, me all the while complaining that it was her fault for being such a skilled kisser. I shake my head, attempting to shake the thought away. Thinking about Marceline's soft lips, her skilled tongue, the way her finger tips can be so soft yet so firm at the same time... Glob! This is what I need to avoid!

We don't exchange any words for quite some time, and sit silently in the meadow staring at eachother until Marceline finally clears her throat what feels like years later (jarring me from my purposefully distracting thoughts on Zanoids).

"I would like that, Bonnibel."

"Then I have the perfect way for us to begin."

Smiling, I stand up and extend my hand for Marceline to take. She does, tentatively lacing her fingers through mine, and stands to join me. Her dark eyes meet mine and I hold my smile for her.

"There is quite the gathering back at the palace. Let's go have a good time."

* * *

As Marceline and I casually stroll up to the castle gates, I spot Peppermint Butler darting frantically from house to house calling my name. He finally catches sight of me from across the grounds, and runs up to me as fast as his little legs can carry him.

"Princess!" He peers around my body to eye Marceline, who is behind me kicking at rocks and avoiding eye contact, up and down suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

I smile at him graciously before turning around and grabbing the vampire's cool hand and pulling her along with me to the large palace doors. I look to the side to call out of Peppermint, who has fallen a few paces behind us. I hear him quietly mumbling on about the condition of my once beautiful party gown, but choose to ignore it.

"My good friend and I were just returning to the festivities."

Catching Marceline's gaze, her eyes still sad and full of questions, I give her hand a reassuring squeeze before opening the doors. Inside, the party is still in full swing – some people are still sitting at their tables, chatting with eachother as they idly munch on whatever food is in front of them, but most of the party goers are on the dance floor. An absolutely awful polka-esque song is playing, to which Marceline is actually cringing at. And then laughing at. For the first time in a while I see a beautiful smile grace her face, wide and heart-warming, and I am struck with a miraculous idea.

"Marceline, I see that you do not have your bass with you?", I shout above the music.

She gets close to my left ear, enticing a small gasp from me (That I hope she did not hear. Zanoids Zanoids Zanoids.). "I didn't think I would be needing it tonight... why?"

Gulping, I'm sure audibly, I turn to put my lips against her ear. "I was hoping you could liven up our musical choices a little bit? There is a band up there, I'm sure you could entice them to play with you."

Marceline pulls back (Is she blushing? There's no way. Zanoids Zanoids Zanoids.) and smiles that beautiful smile at me. I mean not beautiful. Just a smile. A simple smile.

"That's a great idea, Bonnibel."

* * *

Much quicker than I thought would be possible, Marceline has convinced the members of the band Peppermint Butler hired to play a few songs with her. And thank god, as the music they were mindlessly playing on their own was getting increasingly awful. After the band sets up, Marceline, dawning a simple electric guitar, walks up to the mic and clears her throat loudly in it. Everyone looks up at her, a few people questioningly, but most with excitement and intrigue on their faces. Finn and Jake push their way towards her, high-fiving her before making their way back to their seats.

"What's up, Candy Kingdom?"

The crowd instantly errupts in clapping and 'whoops' from the many people in attendance, and I make my way to the front of the crowd to take a seat right in front of the make-shift stage. Marceline smiles at me, which I graciously return before joining the applause.

"We're going to play a few songs for the birthday girl tonight. Everyone give it up for Princess Bubblegum!"

Suddenly shy, I look down at my feet until the applause ends. My cheeks still red, I raise my gaze to Marceline, who winks (Zanoids Zanoids Zanoids...) at me before turning to her temporary band-mates.

"One, two, one two three four..."

* * *

Hours later, the many party goers have bid their farewell and made their way home. Sitting amongst the wreckage of the party, confetti and miscellaneous garbage everywhere, Marceline and I are sitting across from eachother on the floor chatting quietly. She has been talking about her father for a while, how he tried to trick her into ruling the Nightosphere, and I am listening intently with my head on my hands, my brows knit together with concern. Well, I'm trying to listen that is, I swear I am, but my eye lids and growing heavier and heavier by the second and I keep catching myself almost falling over. I perk up, however, when I notice Marceline has stopped talking. I quickly shake my head in an attempt to focus and look up at her. She is staring back at me, one eyebrow raised, her lips (Zanoids Zanoids Zanoids) raising in a crooked grin, one fang hanging out.

"Tired, kiddo?"

Stifling a yawn, I slowly nod my head. "I am no longer a child, Marceline. I turned 18 today, you know."

She winks at me, before standing and extending a hand to me. "Oh I know. Now you're old enough to do all those big girl things you weren't old enough to do before."

I accept her hand and raise slowing, looking at her with my head cocked in confusion at her statement.

"Big girl things? I don't under... wait... You can't possibly be alluding to sexual... Marceline! That is so distasteful!"

I swat at her, to which she simply rolls her eyes in her typical fashion.

"Oh come on Bonnibel. Now you're a _woman_. Time to start thinking about that kind of stuff."

"Not everyone is consistently concerned with sexual happenings, your majesty. Thank you very much for your concern however."

My sarcasm earns me another eye roll. I am doing my best to pretend to be utterly disgusted by her words, but I am sure she can see that my cheeks are turning a rather appetizing color. Glob...

Once in my bedchambers, I quietly excuse myself to change into my pajamas, for once bypassing the faded black t-shirt I usually wear to bed. I didn't want Marceline to see that I still wear it, though I am sure that she knows I do. Dawning simple sleep pants and a tank top, I reenter my bedchambers to find Marceline sitting on my bed looking through my science journal. She stirs as I clear my throat, and looks up at me grinning.

"This would be the perfect place to hide secrects, Bonnie. I can't even get through the first page with all this science mumbo jumbo."

I smile at her. "Maybe that's the point."

She smiles back, returning the journal to my bedside table.

"Well", she says quietly, floating over to me and extending a hand for a handshake, "thank you Bonnie. For everything. I had a lot of fun."

I grab her hand, completely refusing to accept something as mundane as a handshake from her, and pull her into a tight hug. Her breathe hitches as our bodies hit, and my heart skips a beat. Or two. But she instinctively wraps her arms around me and returns the hug.

"Anytime, Marceline. Please, come and see me soon okay?"

I turn my face slightly and brush a light kiss against her cheek, which instantly turns red.

"...You bet, Bonnibel. Goodnight."

She floats out the window, not looking back. I walk out to the balcony, and lean forward, placing my head on my hands as I watch her slowly float away. I could have sworn I saw her turn back for a second, but there is no way to be sure. Once she is out of sight, I slowly trudge back into my bedchambers and shut the window (but do no lock it) and fall face-first into the comfort of my bed.

"Goodnight, Marceline."


	10. Chapter 5: Holiday Part 1

Winter was coming over the land of Ooo quicker than I had expected - snow was beginning to cover the Candy Kingdom, cascading the homes and castle itself in a fine white blanket. Soon, again much quicker than I expected, the day that we exchange gifts will come. It's an old practice, dating back long before the Mushroom Wars, but it was lost for many years. That is until Finn and Jake, however, reinstated the practice a few years ago.

I rather like it to be honest. Making or purchasing gifts for my dearest friends turned out to be something that I actually looked forward to for the latter half of the year. This year, my presents had all been purchased less for one - I made Finn a crystal sword from scientifically engineered crystals, I made Jake a new violia that will never go out of tune, I purchased Lady Rainicorn a large stipened of Ooo's richest hay, and Peppermint Butler a brand new bow-tie. I even bought the Ice King new drumsticks, hoping that the gift will give him something to occupy himself with (other than kidnapping me biweekly, that is). The only person I haven't been able to find a gift for is Marceline. She is so unbelievably difficult to shop for; Her clothing style is obscure, difficult to locate in any stores, and impossible for me to even attempt to knit. Her music tastes are ecclectic to say the least, mostly musicians from before the Mushroom War whose albums are difficult to find on even the best days. I pondered finding something for her appartment, a new couch to be exact, but being that she chooses to float more often than not, it wouldn't be money well spent. And with all the tension that has been between the two of us lately, I want to be sure to give her the _perfect _gift.

Sitting at the desk in my lab, a pad of paper in front of me, I am quickly scrawling down gift ideas for the vampire and just as quickly crossing them out. All of my ideas are too vague of a conception to be made a reality - such as the clothes or the music - or things that she would just never be able to practically use - such as the couch. Or, more often than not, the ideas I have been coming up with are things that are just too inappropriate for our situation as of now - red roses, concert tickets... Glob! This is way more difficult than I thought it would be. In all reality, I put myself in this situation. _I'm_ the one that told Marceline that we could be nothing more than friends, than continually flirt with her, only to pull away and leave her hanging. Literally. (Without giving too much away, let's just say that Marceline was danging herself upside down above me, her simple purple sweater slowly sliding down her firm stomach. And then let's just say that I was so memorized, her lips so close to mine, that I let my eyes shut and my hand reach up, lazily running my finger tips across the soft expanse of her abdomen. Let's say she let out a soft moan. Let's say my mind was clouded and I started to lean forward. Then let's just say that I opened my eyes and was instantly granted clarity, and this clarity demanded I get up and run as fast as I could out of my bedchambers. Like I said... left her hanging. Literally.) I let out a frustrated groan and put my head down on the desk.

"What's wrong with _you_, Bonnibel?"

Startled, I raise my head and meet the eyes of none other than Marceline the Vampire Queen, just inches a way from my desk. Quickly, I crumple the sheet of paper in front of me and toss it in the trash bin.

"Marceline! Glob, you need to make more noise when you enter my bedchambers."

Not moving from her spot a few inches away from my face, she simply offers me a grin before bringing a strawberry up to one fang and draining it of it's color.

"Sorry, Bonbon. I'll be sure to make more noise next time I _sneak_ into your room."

I roll my eyes at the nickname before noticing what Marceline is wearing - tight leather pants, a grey shirt, a studded leather jacket, and her favorite red boots. Needless to say, she's all dolled up. And, as painful as it is for me to admit, she looks amazing.

"Going somewhere special tonight, Marceline? A date, perhaps?"

We both shift awkwardly at the mention of a date, me immediately regretting it, but more or less let the comment slide.

"Heck no. Just about to head to a concert. Was wondering if you'd like to tag along. I'm mad early so I figured we could walk there."

Not sure what to say at first, I simply gawk at her. After all the mixed signals I've been sending her over the past few weeks I'm surprised she continues to want to spend time with me at all. I can't turn down the opportunity, though - how am I to process my emotions if I deny myself of them? (Oh, the scientist in me truly does get me into trouble some times.)

"That sounds wonderful, Marceline", I say smiling. "Let me just change, I can be ready in a matter of minutes."

She looks me up and down before I push off of the desk chair and shakes her head.

"Nope."

Confused, I cock my head at her. "Nope?"

"I brought clothes for you. No offense, but that pink and yellow crap," she gestures to my pajamas, which as pale yellow with light pink clouds on them (I think they are adorable, by the way), "isn't going to fly this time."

She pulls a bag out from seemingly nowhere and chucks it across the desk at me, then floats over to the bed - but not before throwing a wink at me.

"I'll just be watching from the bed."

"Marceline," my cheeks red hot, "that is so distasteful."

She laughs, but ultimately turns around to face the window in the opposite direction and begins humming a soft tune. I rise from my desk chair, eyeing Marceline carefully to be sure she doesn't display any signs of sneaking a peak, and quickly peel off my pajamas. Opening the bag slowly, I groan when I see what she expects me to wear tonight. Oh, math...

* * *

"Lumpin' heck, Bonnibel, I've never _seen_ you look so hot."

My cheeks the color of tomatoes, my eyes cast downward, I am shuffling my feet awkwardly as Marceline just giggles away. I feel so ridiculous - my hair down, crown discarded, skin tight jeans riddled with holes and a simple black tank top. To be honest, I feel dreadfully underdressed. This night is going to torture. Between Marceline oogling me and the fact that people are actually going to see me like this, I don't know if I'll make it to tomorrow with my pride intact.

"Please be quiet Marceline. Please."

Laughing, Marceline floats over and places her hand gently on my shoulder.

"Really, Bonnie, you look great. Now let's blow this candy stand. I think you'll like this band a lot."

I just groan and continue to hang my head as I slowly drudge over to the door of my bedchambers. A snickering Marceline casually floats behind me, her eyes drilling holes into me as I walk. With ease, we sneak out of the castle and being our walk through the woods. We don't talk much, simply walk and enjoy eachother's company – the weather is surprisingly nice for this time of year, cool but not too cold, the wings only offering up a very slight nip when they seldom blow. It doesn't take us long to reach our destination – ironically, we are in the same field in the grasslands that we have frequented for concerts in the years past. But, the crowd here is much different then the one I am accustomed to – no radical hair styles, no punk rock outfits, no misfits causing amok. Everyone seems calm and, surprisingly, normal. I look over to Marceline with my eyebrow raised, and without me saying a word she shrugs her shoulders.

"This band is different, Bonbon. You'll like them. I promise."

Trusting her, we make our way to the front of the crowd like we usually do and wait for the concert to start. When the band sets up, with no more than an acoustic guitar and a simple drum set, I immediately become interested what we are in for tonight. When the music starts, though, I see why the crown tonight is so different than the crowds we usually see at concerts. I am immediately memorized by the music in front of me - it is so calm, so soothing, not at all what I would have expected from Marceline, the self-proclaimed queen of rock. I can't look away, and I finally understand what Marceline is talking about when she says that she gets 'lost' in the music. Smiling so big my cheeks hurt, my eyes filled with laughter and my ears absolutely throbbing, I look over my left shoulder to catch a glimpse of the Vampire Queen. Much to my surprise, I meet her eyes immediately, and we both quickly blush and look away out of reflex. Suddenly shy, I focus my eyes on the stage once more. Marceline was... smiling. But this was not a smile I had ever seen before. This was a beautiful and soft smile, one that reached her eyes. The way she was looking at me... it was like there was no one else around, not a single other person in that crowd. And for that single moment that we locked eyes, a million things flew between us, though I couldn't explain to you what they were. I just know that something was there. Something... powerful. Something that I could have sworn was there many years ago. Something that I thought only I saw.

Suddenly, I knew exactly what to give Marceline for the holidays.

The perfect gift.


End file.
